


Turning Our Way

by KJR011301



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Marriage Proposal, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJR011301/pseuds/KJR011301
Summary: Ben is a famous rapper that fights against the music industry run by Armitage Hux. He nearly loses all hope of getting anywhere in the industry when a fan comes into his life.Rey is a twenty one year old millionaire that works for Poe Dameron at one of the biggest industries in the world. She is taken to a concert with her friend, Rose Tico, where she gets to meet her favorite rapper backstage.From that point on, Ben wants to get to know this strange girl but has to keep his job as finding love would be a distraction. Can he keep his relationship and friendship without losing his job?
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

This was it. Tonight was the concert night and Ben was nervous, fiddling with his hands in anxiety while he waited for his boss to tell him it was his turn. He sat in the dressing room, puffing a cigarette, hoping that it would calm his nerves. 

He could hear the crowd roaring out there like the sound of thunder. It was the same thing at every concert; fans jumping up and down while some screamed or whistled. Ben shook his head at the thought and refocused on the night ahead. 

He had come from a rough past, turning to music after his parents sent him away to live with his uncle. It didn't get much easier after that. Luke was strict with the way he ran things and forced Ben to grow up faster than he should have. 

Sighing, Ben took one lasting puff before putting his cigarette out and started preparing for the night ahead. He would be starting anytime, and he was anxious to get it over with. 

Matika came in shortly after knocking briefly on the door and said in a hurried tone: "Sir, it's time for you to head out there. The crowd's going wild." "A'ight, I'll be out there in just a few," sighed Ben without looking at him. 

The younger man turned to leave with hurried steps and the announcer was heard making the announcement of Ben coming out, though it was muffled through the thick walls. "Well, here goes nothing," Ben muttered to himself, standing up and taking one last glance at his reflection before leaving the room. 

The noise of the crowd grew louder while Ben walked upstairs to the stage. He looked at Matika with an annoyed expression and grabbed a pair of headsets. He walked out and was immediately bombarded with whistles. 

He put on a neutral expression while a stool was brought out to him. Many fans whistled and screamed out "We love you, Ben!" while holding signs above their heads. Cameras flashed around him while spotlights danced across the faces of thousands of people. 

This wasn't good. The lights, fans screaming, and cameras flashing began to muffle out. Ben suddenly began to feel nauseous and stumbled a bit. He fell before he could catch himself and black spots threatened to form in his eyes. 

He barely registered Matika's voice as it neared him. The noise of the fans quickly turning from excitement and thrills to absolute worry as they watched helplessly from their seats. "Ben... sir, it's going to be alright," said Matika with a calm tone, his eyes wide with concern. 

It wasn't long before the stage filled with medics and rescue team members came rushing in, carrying a stretcher and lifted Ben onto it. This was not how this night was supposed to go. Ben barely acknowledged the ambulance's movements as darkness took over him. 

A few hours later, Ben woke up to the sounds of voices quietly talking though he couldn't understand anything they were saying. He kept his eyes closed, but twitched his right eye, indicating that he was finally awake. 

The doctor noticed and walked up to him to check on his pulse to make sure it was at its regular pace. "He should be good to go in a few hours," said the doctor with a serious tone. "But you need to make sure that this doesn't happen again, Mr Hux." 

Great. Hux was here. Just one more problem to deal with. Footsteps were heard walking away, followed by the sound of a door gently shutting behind them. "I know you're awake, Mr Solo," Hux all but shouted. "What the hell happened out there?" 

"You should know," said Ben curtly, opening his eyes to glare at him. "I'm working under you, after all." "Not for much longer if this isn't under control," sneered Hux with a glare of his own. 

"I can't control my anxiety," said Ben, unabashed. "You should know all of this." "Ben, you should also know that your music is the only way I make my money," sighed Hux, annoyed with having this conversation again. 

Ben remained silent, having nothing to say in the matter. Well, that was partially true. He did have something to say, but nothing that wouldn't end up in a fight with the head boss. It was infuriating to know that he wasn't getting paid the full potential for facing thousands of people. 

It was finally time to go home after the doctor checked up on him once more. Ben was relieved to know there weren't any more concerts for a long while, though it meant he would be low on money. He wasn't looking forward to having to deal with his uncle once he was home. 

The air was brisk when Ben walked outside, followed by his boss to wait for their ride. He sighed tiredly, just wanting to get home and have a snack as he relaxed. Hux turned to look at him and said in a deadpanned tone: 

"You are lucky you still have a job, Mr Solo. Make sure it doesn't happen again or else I will make sure I fire your sorry ass. Keep that in mind the next time your anxiety gets the worse of you. Your uncle won't be happy once he hears about this." 

"I know, Hux," said Ben with a weary and bothered tone. "I have to deal with my uncle as it is. Honestly, I don't need you to push that matter any more on top of things." 

An engine was heard and both men turned their heads to see a car pulling up. The driver got out of the car to open the right back door and closed it again wordlessly once Hux and Ben slid into the back seat. Ben said nothing, focusing on what to do on the next few weeks without another concert.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben gets out of the car as soon as it stops and walks inside, ignoring Hux. He's exhausted and has neither the energy nor the patience to listen to his boss. 

The house is its usual self; messy and hard to navigate. Ben often considers his uncle as one that is obsessed with historic relics. He doesn't care as long as his uncle keeps the relics in a neat space, which he rarely does. 

As Ben set his bags down in the kitchen, he pours himself a glass of water. He looks around, disgusted with the condition of the house, and walks into the livingroom. 

"Oh, you're back," said Luke without looking at his nephew. He sat in complete darkness on the couch, eyes on the television. Ben hadn't realized he was there the entire time. 

"I heard about last night." "I'm sure you did," grunted Ben with a shrug of expectation. He leans against the wall and continues drinking his water. 

"You know what this does, Ben?" asked Luke, looking at his nephew for the first time since he walked through the door. 

"It loses us more money, that's what it does. How are we going to get food now?" Luke scowled. 

"I still have a job," sneered Ben through gritted teeth, between sips of water. 

"I'm surprised," said Luke, standing to walk into the kitchen. "You probably won't have one for much longer with your panic attacks." "I can't control them," he calmly replies, glaring at his uncle. 

Luke stares out the kitchen window, hands resting on the edge of the sink, unmoving. Ben grabs his bags to head upstairs. He's infuriated with his uncle, who seems to think everything could be easily avoided and solved. 

The money is the only thing that keeps him in show business, otherwise he wouldn't bother anymore. Ben sighs in exhaustion as he plops himself on his bed. He didn't look up when his uncle came into the room, just at the door frame. 

"Look, Ben. I just want you to grow up," said a tired Luke. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life arguing with you." "Why not? Been arguing with me most of mine," Ben quips as he stares blankly at his ceiling. 

Luke has no initial response. The pause confuses Ben. 

"I'm getting old, Ben," Luke finally said, defeated. "You are still young. My mind doesn't work the way it used to." "I'm exhausted, uncle." Ben said with a yawn, turning onto his side to face the wall. 

Luke stays watching his nephew with renewed fondness, realizing how much he has grown up. It isn't long before soft snores fill the room. Ben slept so little that it's a blessing when he does. 

Luke politely pulls the covers over his nephew, turns on the ceiling fan and walks out of the room, gently shutting the door behind him. 

He looks around the house, making the biggest decision of his life even yet. The house is a total mess and Luke is responsible for that. Deciding to start with the kitchen, he grabs an empty box and starts picking things up. 

It hadn't been cleaned in years and Luke knows that's why his twin sister refuses to visit. Leia is a very busy woman and is far more particular when it comes to cleanliness. 

\------------------ 

It's 7:30pm and the sky is dark as Ben wakes up from his slumber. He sighs in disbelief that he slept that long. His glass of water is still next to his bed, so he grabs it to slug down what's left. 

He missed his dinnertime, but doesn't care. He would do anything if it meant saving food. His uncle came in just as he was about to leave the room and said: "I got dinner for you, if you're hungry. Didn't want to disturb your sleep."

Letting out a quiet sigh, Ben nods before heading downstairs to retrieve his food. He halts midway into the kitchen, noticing that something is a bit strange. The relics that sat all over the kitchen are gone and the table is wiped-off. 

Ben glances around the room, taking in the fresh scenery before going into the fridge to grab his dinner. Luke came down the stairs slower than usual, indicating that his old age is catching up with him. 

He looks at his nephew with bright blue eyes and says in jest "We need to get me one of those chairs that slide up the stairs." "Or you could stop walking up them," said Ben nonchalantly. "That is probably a better idea," said Luke with a light chuckle. "Your mother called." 

That makes Ben's heart falter a bit. He looks unsure and weary at his uncle. "What does she want?" he asked carefully. "She is coming over," said Luke with a sigh. "Her business with the politics might be over."


	3. Chapter 3

Ben stood there holding his food in incredulity. "Did you just say that my mother is coming over?" he asked, baffled. "Yes, I did," said Luke firmly. "And you're not going to be leaving just as she arrives tomorrow evening." 

His uncle couldn't be serious. Leia hadn't come for a visit in many years. Why would she want to now? Obviously this must be some kind of mistake or Ben hoped it was. He sighed, once again acknowledging the food in his hand and headed upstairs. 

Thoughts ran through his mind, making him suddenly nervous. He ate his food before deciding to shower and cleaning his room afterwards. Ben sighed with content at the sight of his clean room and brought his dishes down to the kitchen. 

He shook his head with a yawn and said: "I am going to bed. I'm exhausted." "Why so early?" inquiried Luke almost immediately from the livingroom. "It's only 9:30pm, Ben." "I don't sleep well," said Ben, bowing his head in shame. "I never have." 

It was then that Luke emerged from the livingroom and said: "I know. And I am sorry." Ben didn't respond, choosing to stand by the sink and keeping his eyes on the ground. 

He released the tension in his shoulders by rolling them lightly and put the clean dishes away. It was quiet for the remainder of the night and it felt rather lonely. Ben went back upstairs and sat on the bed, looking outside. 

It was a cooler night, indicating that autumn was on the way. The window closest to his bed remained open a crack and Ben didn't feel like closing it, making the room cold. He was getting too old to be lectured by his uncle and ignored him whenever he was being yelled at about the window. 

Looking out the window, Ben wondered if he would ever find true happiness. The only way he would truly be happy is if he could finally have a relationship with someone who would be willing to give his love back to him. 

He struggled throughout his teenaged life with holding back his emotions and hormones, and people would make fun of him because he was different than them. That was often enough alone to start a fight with the young Solo. 

Often the fights would be bad enough that he almost sent a fellow classmate to the hospital after nearly beating him up. Ben sighed softly at the memory and bowed his head, not wanting to relive those memories. 

He considered them as nightmares now that he was much calmer being an adult. It wasn't much easier now that he was older and struggled to rid himself of his problems. He knew that his uncle would try to be there for him, but even then it didn't help. 

The wind gusted through the window, making Ben cuss softly with a light shiver and closed the window. A storm was brewing in the horizon, lightning flashing crazily over the house. The wind began to pick up more, almost to the point it was howling. 

Ben walked back downstairs to ask his uncle if a strong storm was brewing only to find him sleeping on his chair, with the television playing quietly. He walked up to the television and shut it off manually where he wouldn't wake his uncle. 

Shaking his head, Ben quietly walked out of the livingroom and headed back upstairs, smiling to himself. Thunder rolled loudly outside while Ben headed back to his room to retreat for the night. 

He finished cleaning off some cluttered spots on his desk and found his headphones, which he would use later on. The storms always kept him awake, much to his annoyance. Han would always be frustrated with the situation, but handled it as it was. 

Ben stumbled across a picture of his parents he'd had for a few years and actually forgotten about for a long time. He let out a soft sob while clutching the picture close to his chest, allowing his memories to flow freely through his mind.. 

Laying down, he set the picture on his nightstand and rolled over to turn the lamp off. He rolled back over to face the wall, still thinking of his parents as he allowed himself to succumb to his exhaustion, forgetting about the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was shining brightly the next morning through the bedroom window when Ben opened his eyes and blinked in shock at the sudden brightness. He yawned and looked at the clock on his nightstand. 10:30AM. He knew his mother was coming over this evening and was in no hurry to get up. 

Leia was the same as she had been all those years before; stern and formal. It was hard for many to talk with her as their beliefs often never matched hers. Her twin brother hated it when politics would come into conversation and dismissed the topic each time. 

Ben walked downstairs without a shirt on, not feeling like throwing one on before going downstairs. He was too exhausted to care what his uncle would say about it and grabbed some breakfast. He was in the middle of pouring his milk when Luke came into the kitchen. 

"Ben Solo, you know better than to walk around the house without a shirt," he said sternly, looking at him seriously. "And you know I don't fucking care," said Ben while he continued pouring his milk. "Watch your tone," warned Luke, crossing his arms. 

"Or what? Gonna punish me, uncle?" laughed Ben humorlessly. "I'm real scared of you." That was the button Luke was waiting to be pushed, and Ben did just that. He stormed over to his nephew and pushed the milk out of his hands. 

Ben picked up his bowl and went to leave, but was stopped by his uncle when he grabbed his arm. "Let go of me," snarled Ben while pulling his arm away. "No, you need to finish this," snapped Luke, still holding onto his nephew's muscular arm. 

He got pushed roughly back into a wall by Ben as the bowl of cereal was thrown at him. Ben knelt down and grabbed a small knife that was folded in his sock. "What are you doing?" Luke asked angrily, watching his nephew with weary eyes. "You touch me again or you try telling me what to do and you'll be dealing with the tip of this blade," growled Ben before walking upstairs. 

He was already in his bedroom, slamming the door behind him before Luke could say anything else. Ben looked around the room, frantically looking for something to throw around. He yelled out loud instead, dropping to his knees and burying his head in his lap. 

His shoulders rose and fell heavily with each sob, his whole body shaking slightly. Ben had not cried in a long time and was so broken that he felt shattered into a million pieces, like a mirror. 

Voices were heard talking as well as the steps creaking, making Ben look up. He looked miserable, his eyes red and puffy from the tears. He laid down, facing away from the door and pretended to be asleep. 

Leia opened the door quietly, thinking her son was sleeping and gasped slightly at seeing him in person again. She walked up to him and sat next to him, the bed dipping slightly under her weight. "I know you're not sleeping, Ben Solo," she said. 

"Why are you here?" asked Ben, defeated and opened an eye to look at her. "I had to come see you," said Leia casually, though her tone was hiding something much more. "You could have come for all the years I have been here," said Ben, not believing her. "You're lying." 

"Your father has fallen ill, Ben Solo," sighed Leia while she looked at the ground, unable to look at her son. "And my job is just about done for me, so I cannot continue his treatment. I'm sorry, Ben." 

"So you're just going to let him die?" asked Ben, voice cracking with emotion. "I can't believe you." "Ben-" started Leia softly. "Get out," interrupted Ben with a dangerously low growl. "GET OUT. Now." Leia sighed sadly with a shake of her head and left. 

Luke glared at Ben briefly before following his twin sister downstairs to finish talking. "So he's not doing well?" Luke asked in sympathy. "Why didn't you tell me?" "I only just found out," cried Leia, obviously in pain. 

"I'm sorry," said Luke sympethically. "I'm sorry for the way Ben treated you, too." "No, it's quite alright," said Leia dismissively. "I earned it. I pushed him away while he was young." She turned to the door and stepped out onto the porch. 

"I'll talk to him," promised Luke as Leia hurried to the waiting taxi. She didn't respond as she got into the car and they drove off, leaving Luke standing alone. Ben came downstairs carrying a couple of bags full of his belongings and said: 

"I'm going to get out of here before I become a bigger problem than I already am. I have a concert in two weeks and I promise that I will not fail you or mother again." Then he headed out, not looking behind him to see if he was being watched.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks passed since Ben left his home and family behind. He was living with his boss in his large mansion like home, about three miles away from his uncle's. Hux wasn't enthusiastic about it but put up with it as long as Ben didn't stay there forever. "I sure hope you are ready for the upcoming show in three days," said Hux emotionlessly 

"I have no choice in the matter, Armitage," said Ben, looking up through his glasses. "I simply can't afford to pass out again." "There you understand, boy," said Hux with a smirk. "Good. I should get the reservation set then." 

With that, he left the room and Ben continued on with reading the newspaper. It was a quieter life here as long as concerts weren't brought up into conversation and Ben was glad. He sighed softly, setting the papers down and looking out the window, his mind wandering off about relationships. 

\------------- 

Rey woke up to an early start and was already on her way to work. She hated being late and preferred to be early instead. Poe hadn't arrived yet to open the building to the public eyes yet, but Rey had a key that would get her in. 

The door clicked open and Rey hurried inside before it locked again. The building was dark, except for the bit of light shining through the windows from the morning sky. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, sending its rays through the windows. 

Rey eagerly waited for the elevator to stop at her floor and checked her phone for any missed calls or messages. The elevator dinged while it slowed down to a stop and opened its doors smoothly. The forty-fourth floor was dedicated to Rey alone and was redesigned to her preference. 

She wasn't always a millionaire. Throughout her childhood, she was poor and often had to fight the system for her food just to survive. Clothing was another thing altogether and schooling wasn't any better nor easier. 

She turned on the lights on in the floor and sighed in content when everything turned on. She immediately went to her coffeepot and started getting her coffee brewed. She was gonna need it to last throughout the day. 

While that was brewing, she walked into her office and played the messages that came in throughout the night. It was peaceful in the morning like this and Rey enjoyed it; for what it was worth. She looked up when the elevator dinged and Poe walked in. 

"You're here early," he joked warm heartedly. "I always am," replied Rey with a warm smile. She went and grabbed her coffee as soon as she heard the pot hiss softly. Poe followed her inside the kitchenette and grabbed a cup for himself. 

"Did your friend tell you that your favorite rapper is coming to town this weekend?" he asked conversationally. "No, and that's nice," said Rey deadpanned, clearly not interested at the moment. "There's no point in being excited if I am going to be busy." 

"I suppose you're right," smirked Poe, which earned him a glare. He chuckled and grabbed his coffee before heading back down to open the rest of the building. It was quarter to eight and Rey knew it was going to be another long day. 

She went back to her office and turned on her computer to start working. Rey was just turning twenty one, her birthday only a few weeks away and she wasn't excited for it. Her friends wanted to throw a party for her but she denied the thought. 

The sun was shining brightly through the building as a few people began walking down the streets of Boston, Massachusetts. It was a large city of nearly seven hundred thousand people but Rey didn't mind the comforts of people at all. 

Rey always thought mornings as like the city was slowly waking up, crowds of people starting to come out of their homes and start their long days, whatever they did. 

She sat southwards, facing away from the sun slightly and enjoyed the views of the surrounding cityscape. It never got boring for her, even though she was born and raised here in the city. 

Her parents were a mystery to her. They had abandoned her years ago at a orphanage but she escaped at a young age, not wanting to be put through anymore punishments. 

People here in the city were more to themselves, not really caring if a hungry and dying child was begging with all the strength she had to have even a scrap of food. Rey shook off those memories and sighed, focusing her mind on her work.


End file.
